


Tired

by Cheesewheel



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: 4th of July, Cuddles, Dogs, Jon is a cutie, M/M, Shit happens to Evan, Suicide Discussed, bad day, besties, friends - Freeform, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesewheel/pseuds/Cheesewheel
Summary: Evan's having a hellish few months. His best friend makes it better.





	Tired

He was exhausted. So much had happened over the past few months, challenge after challenge eager to beat him in submission, barely letting the last one pass before the next took it’s turn. Between his video’s being rapidly demonetised, his Camero being rear ended, his house being burgled (all of his equipment having been stolen), and his manager putting pressure for Rynx to release a new song, he thought it couldn’t get any worse. But then his cousin fell victim to his depression, committing suicide.

He had dropped everything in LA, rushing back to Canada for three weeks to be with his family and help organise the funeral. His Aunt had been inconsolable, shedding tears whenever Evan had seen her, his uncle shutting himself away in the old garden shed where they had played as children. The funeral was the first time he had seen most of his family in years, but there was no catching up, or over excited children asking him about his ‘celebrity’ life, only more tears, sad looks, and useless apologies.

He had never felt so both young and old as they spoke of lives being lost too soon, of the pity that no help was asked for, that this couldn’t have turned out better. Evan stayed numb to it, watching his family mourn whilst feeling a million miles away, knowing he would have to leave no matter how much his mother begged him to stay. People expected him to return, to keep moving on, to give them what they wanted, and he didn’t have the strength to fight against it.

His house felt empty when he finally returned, greeted by nothing more than a stack of bills and a list of urgent emails. He stayed up for two days catching up on payments, insurance claims, and with his manager, using his back up laptop to upload back up videos to his channel, running on little more than pizza and energy drinks. His phone had been buzzing non-stop for weeks at this point, his friends most likely wondering what the hell had happened to him to make him fall off the face of the Earth. He managed to type out a loosely worded apology and crappy explanation on the group discord before finally crashing, not even bothering to change as he flopped on his unmade bed, falling into an uneasy sleep.

He didn’t wake until 4pm the next day, phone having died in the night. He plugged in into charge, took a much-needed shower, before crawling back in front of his laptop with left over pizza. Logging in, he checked his now awake phone, scrolling past the apologies and well wishes, answering the odd question about a recording session, before coming across typed words that caught his eye, tugging at his heart strings.

_Call me wenever. Ill pick up -J_

Lips twitching at the spelling mistake, he put his phone back, re-checking his emails to find out when he his insurance would send him the replacement equipment.

It took a further two weeks for the stuff to come through, his bank account looking rather empty after paying several excesses, for tickets to and from Canada, and the fast food he had been eating for several weeks, plus the lack of income from his channel. He had even run out of back up videos the week before, leaving him feeling drained in more than just money. After forking out the last bill to have his window locks fixed and his security upgraded, he finally managed to sit down, set up and record.

Evan then it wasn’t smooth sailing, bugs and settings needing adjusting, whilst struggling to find the energy to act happy and funny for his friends. He knew he was being quieter than normal, but in the end it couldn’t be helped, allowing the rage of his friends to cover his bases in an unplanned golf session. It was late as usual when he finally crawled back in his covers, having sent the recordings on to his editor, praying the man wouldn’t be too pissed at him.

Sleep was elusive once more despite his exhaustion, his resolve crumbling as the bedside clock turned 4:30am, phone light burning harshly into his aching retinas.

_Up? - E_

The question was simple, yet to a normal person would be extremely strange at this hour. But, He contemplated as his phone buzzed, this was no ordinary human.

_Always XP – J_

Evan couldn’t help but grin.

_Have you ever slept at a normal time? – E_

_Sounds boring as fuck. And says the dude mesaging me at the same time – J_

_Couldn’t sleep – E_

It was an easy reply to send to his friend, the one person he felt comfortable showing vulnerability to, despite being over 2,000 miles away.

_Wanna talk? – J_

_Nothing to say – E_

The phrase almost felt bitter, exhaustion leaving him unable to fight the frown on his brow. It was only his next message that made him smile again, fondness rising at how well his friend knew him.

_Want me to talk? – J_

But he still couldn’t help taking the piss.

_Dunno, you’re not the best with words when you’re tired :P – E_

_Fuck you bitch – J_

He laughed then, noise echoing in his empty room as his screen lit up with an incoming call, mirth building as he considered declining. Sliding his finger of the accept button, he grinned at the familiar voice that crackled through the speaker, words slurred in the early hour.

“Fuckin’ finally dude, thought you were meant to be-be good at pressing buttons and shit.” Evan just laughed once more, soul lightening at the giggles that came back. “Shuch the fuck up bitch. I need to tell you wha’ Cartoonz said about Ohm’s drawin’.”

They spoke for hours, sun rising slowly to fall across his tired face, the elder man talking about absolute shit in order to make him laugh and succeeding the majority of the time. He kept the phone pinned between his shoulder and ear as he rose, venturing downstairs to flick through his mail and start making an omelette. He laughed through his yawns, nearly choking of a slice of pepper in his efforts, making his distant companion to burst into manic cackles.

He cracked open another can of liquid caffeine as he settled back in his office, chugging half the contents as his setup booted up. His discord flashed eagerly when it loaded, Brian shouting for him to hurry up and get on GMod. Rolling his eyes, he finally cut off the man still chattering away in his ear.

“I’ve got to go, Brian’s being a bitch about starting up recording. Sure you don’t want to join?” he quizzed, typing out a placating message to his angry irish friend.

“Terroriser’s alwaysss a bitch,” was stated bluntly back, earning another laugh. “And nahh, I promised Toonz I’d record wiv them today. But before you go, you comin’ to Wildcat’s next week?”

Evan paused, considering. He had yet to give anyone a solid answer on whether he would be showing up to Wildcat’s annual fourth of July bash, life being so chaotic he had nearly forgotten all about it. He knew he should stay really, catch up on recordings and his music, but the idea of hiding away in Tennessee without responsibilities and with some good company was tempting.

Sighing, he murmured, “I dunno dude, I really should work…”

“Pleeeeeeeaaaaaassssssssssssseeeeee,” was the plea, easily swaying his weak resolve.

“Fiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnneeeee,” he drawled back, pretending to be annoyed whilst grinning at his loading screen. The elder man cheered, hanging up with no more premise, leaving the Asian man to shake his head in exasperation, quickly sliding in his headphones whilst joining the still blinking call.

“Allllllllrrrrriiiiightttt, let’s get ‘er goin’!”

* * *

 

Kino almost knocked him flying when he shouldered his way through the door, throwing his bag at Wildcat in acknowledgement, ducking the swing that came his way in return. A round of greetings filled the room as he collapsed on the couch, hand flapping in a tired reply as he closed his eyes, head tipping back. He let out an annoyed groan when his stuff was dumped back in his lap, Tyler finally managing to smack him on the back of the head.

“Wake the fuck up slut, we’re here to have fun,” the taller sassed, almost sitting on Scotty as he squished onto the other couch. He grunted back in annoyance, Smii7y deadpanning a ‘same’ before going back to annoying John. It almost seemed like peace would fall before his ears picked up the sound of rapid footsteps.

Without flinching he ducked down, rolling away from his seat on the sofa and across Jiggly’s legs, landing in a crouch facing the now sprawled form across the space he had just occupied. The blue-eyed man spluttered rapidly, scrambling to prop himself back up and glare down the now smirking Asian.

“Too slow bitch,” he snarked, standing and dusting invisible lint off his jeans. Not letting the shorter speak, he scooped up the slight form, spinning and dropping back into his seat, easily depositing his friend next to him.

“Suck my dick Vanoss,” Delirious snarled back, twinkling eyes giving away his hidden mirth. The Canadian just grinned back, slinging his arm around narrow shoulders, and giving them a friendly shake.

“Maybe later,” he winked, laughing easily when a pale middle finger nearly hit him in the nose.

“Pack it in gay boys, we got shit to do,” Scotty sassed, launching himself to his feet. The afternoon passed in chaos, plans and videos being made. They ate badly made bacon coated pizza, Chrissy painting Kyroz and Jiggly’s faces with makeup, and played several rounds of MarioKart.

Throughout it all, Jonathon stayed stuck to Evan’s side, nudging him and whispering dirty jokes in his ear, determined to make the younger interrupt various recording with his laugh. At one-point Tyler kicked them out of his kitchen, leaving them to giggle at their twitter feeds with the dogs for company.

They made it through to the night, the pair choosing to steal the sofas to stay up talking, a bad habit of theirs when they met up.

Snuggling down into the blankets, brown eyes blinked sleepily at the slight form opposite, smiling at the giggles echoing from where the American was play wrestling with Kino. Soon the two settled, Kino returning to his bed and Archie to sleep, and Jon burrowing into his nest of pillows. Silence settled over the room as their breathing evened out, only to be broken.

“You ok Ev?” the whisper was gentler that most people knew Delirious could be, pale face almost glowing in the moonlight coming through the window. Sighing, he shifted to see the elder better, muscles limp with tiredness.

“It’s been a rough few months,” he stated back, feeling the weight of his life returning to his shoulders. Bright blue just gazed back, scanning his face with flickers of concern. Pale pink lips looked ghostly white in the lighting, parting silently before Jon managed to find the words he was looking for.

“Wanna hug?” Evan snorted out a laugh, wiggling his arms out of his cocoon to open them in answer. The smaller man nearly fell off his sofa as he stood, squeaks escaping as he struggled to get his feet on the floor, before creeping over to wrap himself around the younger of the two, squirming in effort to get under the covers. Locking thin arms around his waist, the American finally settled, grinning up at the taller. “That’s better.”

“Yeah,” Evan breathed back, propping his chin on fluffy brown hair as he wrapped his own arm back around narrow shoulders, doing his best to stop his friend falling off the too narrow couch. His body automatically relaxed as he was enveloped in the warm smell of a sleepy Delirious. They would never admit it to anyone, but this wasn’t the first time they had cuddled before sleeping, usually separating before they dozed off to avoid unnecessary teasing.

But the short embraces always managed to relax Evan beautifully, back cracking as the tension left his muscles, leaving him feeling boneless and sleepy, heart rate calming easily. He hummed peacefully, eyelids falling shut as his companion warmed his body. A cold nose poked him in the neck, the Canasian only having the energy to grumble half-heartedly, sliding his fingers up a pale neck.

Jonathon almost purred, form sprawling further onto his chest as they listened to the clock ticking on the mantel piece.

“Missed you Jon,” he murmured, peace rolling over him in waves.

“Missed you too Ev,” the smaller whispered back, nuzzling impossibly closer. “Been worried abou’ you. Don’ like it when you disappear.” Evan’s heart nearly bled.

“I know Del, I’m sorry. So much went wrong all at once, and I just kinda lost track.” His voice was filled with guilt, leading to a sharp finger jabbing him in the ribs.

“Stop dumbass, I’m not mad. It’s over now, and now you’ve got me,” Jon protested, smoothing the spot he had previously poked. Evan hid his grin in Jon’s hair, feeling happier than he had in a long time.

“Yeah, I do, don’t I?” he replied, only getting a soft hum back. They sank back into a comfortable silence, comfortable in each other’s presence.

* * *

 

Evan woke to find Jon still sprawled across his chest, drooling peacefully across his shirt, Kelly’s shout echoing in his ears.

“TYLER! You own me twenty bucks!”

He thought about protesting, eventually deciding he was too comfortable to care.


End file.
